


I Can See the Stars All the Way From Here

by kneesocksally



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Jade centric, Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneesocksally/pseuds/kneesocksally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade wants alone time after a show. Perrie gets curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can See the Stars All the Way From Here

The show earlier that night had been amazing. There had been no mishaps and the crowd had been glowing with energy. When it was over, all the girls were buzzing with joy and pride and eager to go out and celebrate. Even Perrie had been jumping around like a puppy, shouting “SHOTS!!” and trying to drag Jade out to get a cab as soon as she had changed out of her costume.

“Perrie, what are you doing?” Jade giggled and pulled her hand out of Perrie’s grip. “I’m exhausted and sleepy.”

“Jade, no…” Perrie said with a pout. “I never go out with you girls, I want you to come.”

“Oh babe, it’s just that I really wouldn’t be any fun right now. I’m honestly so knackered.”

“Are you sure, sweets?” Perrie’s gaze was steady on Jade and now she had a worried expression on her face.

“Yes. And don’t worry about me, I just need rest. Can I take a raincheck?”

“Of course. I’ll see you at breakfast then?”

“Yes, silly. Now go have fun!” Jade reached out to hug Perrie tightly. She laughed into her shoulder, “I’ll make sure we’ll all go out together soon.”

*

Jade began undressing herself as soon as she entered her hotel room and locked the door behind herself. She was definitely out of energy from the show and a week of intensive touring, but she had also been craving solitude. The girls and their team were the best people in her life, but spending every minute of every day with them was sometimes too much. She needed a night of quiet time to herself… and maybe to get off.

Stepping out of her skirt, Jade made her way into the hotel bathroom and turned on the light. She brushed the hairspray out of her hair and removed her makeup before reaching into the shower to turn on the water. While waiting for it to get warm, she took off her underwear and turned to the mirror to look at herself for a moment.

There were definitely rings of fatigue showing under her eyes, and her slumped shoulders were another sign of how much she had needed an early night. Jade lifted one of her hands to move a strand of hair from her chest and over her shoulder. She let the hand slide from her hair down to one of her boobs. With one finger she circled the nipple and watched it harden. It tingled slightly, and a tickling feeling of anticipation grew in her belly.

*

After her shower, Jade walked back into her room, still in the nude. Her body felt warm, soft and relaxed. There was a small smile on her face as she kneeled on the floor and opened her suitcase. She scrambled through the contents for a moment before she found what she had been looking for.

The small bag was made of a silky material that was cool to the touch and flowed through Jade’s fingers as she undid the ribbon keeping it closed. Out of the bag she pulled her most treasured pair of lingerie.

The panties were made out of lace so thin and delicate her skin would glow through the soft pink colour of the material. The bra was matching, see-through with no padding, and had tiny red bows adoring both of the straps.

There were few people who knew how much Jade loved dressing up like this. Of course she would wear fancy costumes on stage, and that was fun, but this was different. Dressing up for just herself was different. She loved feeling sexy just for the sake of her own enjoyment, not to impress someone. She loved admiring herself in the delicate underwear and get herself worked up before allowing herself to get off. It was the best way to take her mind off her busy life and to recharge.

She quickly slipped into the lacey undergarments and stood up to admire herself in the full length mirror. Jade already knew the slightly darker colour of her nipples would show through the lace, but her gaze still lingered on her chest. For the second time that night she lifted her hands to rub over both of her nipples. They grew hard under her fingers as the friction of the fabric created an extra layer of sensation. Goosebumps rose on her arms and legs.

She let her hands fall to her side and turned around slowly to look at the reflection of her bum in the mirror. The mirror was placed just opposite the bed, so if she leaned forward and rested her hands on the edge of the mattress, it would give her the perfect view of her backside.

Giggles escaped Jade’s lips as she looked over her shoulder and wiggled her bum slightly side to side just to amuse herself. She could feel herself getting more worked up by the second. As much as the solitude was making her feel peaceful, she really wanted to get off soon.

*

Jade climbed up on the bed and lay back against the pillows. She sighed happily at the feeling of cold sheets against her warm skin. Upon opening her eyes, she realised that she still had a full view of herself in the mirror. The discovery made her cheeks heat up and heart beat faster.

She spread her legs wide, never looking away from her image in the mirror. The obscene view made her skin prickle. With her legs spread apart like that, a small wet spot on her panties had been revealed. The mirror was such a blessing; Jade couldn’t take her eyes off herself. Her pulse was pounding now and her patience all but gone.

At last, Jade let her hand run over her belly down to the hem of her lace panties. With one finger she stroked lightly over the damp fabric and felt a spark of electricity between her legs. Her eyes fell shut as she increased the pressure of her finger and pressed down on her clit through the lace. She was so wet she could feel the wetness seeping through the thin fabric and onto her fingers. She began touching herself with two fingers and sped up the tempo as she moved them in steady circles over her clit.

The relief of finally touching herself was overwhelming. Now that her release was close, it felt like it couldn’t come quick enough. Jade paused for a moment to slide her knickers off for easier access. In the mirror, her eyes met their own gaze. It was just close enough to the bed that she could see the dialation of her pupils as she took in the sight of her body in an obviously aroused state. There was a blush spreading from her chest downwards and her now uncovered pussy was glimmering with wetness.

She was about to sink her middle finger into herself when a sudden noise froze her movements.

“Hey Jadey, you there?” Surprisingly, it was Perrie outside her door. At the sound of it she was banging on the door with both of her fists.

“Jade, hellooo? I’m coming in,” the banging sound stopped, but now it sounded like Perrie was scrambling through her bag, probably for her key card.

Jade had not moved an inch on the bed during the sudden turn of events. To say the least, her emotions were chaotic. She could still feel her body thrumming with arousal. She was still aching to get off. On one hand she knew she should cover herself and pretend she had just been sleeping, but on the other hand… That was really not what she wanted. What she wanted was for Perrie to see her all naked and ready for her.

It wasn’t like Perrie and Jade had never hooked up before. There had been drunken snogs and touches, but there had never been an instance where any clothes had come off. Jade had always figured it would happen at one point or another, though. She knew she was attracted to Perrie, and she was pretty sure Perrie was attracted to her too. Perrie walking in on her fingers deep in herself had never been the way she had thought it would happen, but oh well. She was no psychic.

It seemed like Perrie had found her key card, because the door was opening and Jade could see the big mess that was her post show hair peak into the room. She entered the room completely with a big, excited smile on her face. When she spotted Jade on the bed, her expression changed instantly. Her smile fell, but her eyes remained wide open. Jade didn’t say anything. She was waiting to judge Perrie’s reaction.

*

“Gosh… Jade,” Perrie’s face was still hard to read, but now she was walking towards the bed. She stopped by the side of it, looking hesitant. Her eyes scanned Jade’s naked body. Jade watched Perrie’s face redden as she took in the sight of her lace bra, her stomach and thighs gleaming with sweat, and she didn’t miss how her stare was fixed between her legs for a second before she looked up at Jade’s face again.

“I came to see if you were alright. I was worried you were sick or something and just didn’t want to worry us…”

“Well, I’m fine,” Jade’s voice was a little raspy after not having been used for a while, as well as from how turned on she was.

Perrie chuckled slightly. “I can see that.” Her shoulders and stance seemed to relax a bit, but there was still something intense and searching about the look on her face.

“Perrie,” Jade didn’t know what to say. “I’m sorry if… I mean, do you want to…”

“No, it’s okay. Yeah… I want to.” Perrie climbed onto the bed slowly. She lay down on her side beside Jade and looked her in the eyes. Her pupils were large and dark and there seemed to be a playful twinkle in her eyes now. Jade wanted to laugh with joy that they were finally doing this, so she did. Perrie’s face lit up at that, before she burst into giggles too.

“Jade, oh my god…” Perrie hid her face in the nook of Jade’s shoulder as her laughter died down, before moving to look into her eyes once again. Jade shivered with the intensity of her stare. It was like there was a tension between them that had never been there when they had hooked up at parties. Jade wanted to take the first step, but hesitated. Even if Perrie had said she wanted to, she didn’t want to make her feel pressured in any way.

“You know, Perrie, I’m so happy we’re finally doing this,” Jade whispered.

She saw Perrie’s eyes flick from Jade’s eyes down to her lips. Jade’s heart beat hard and fast in her chest as her bandmate leaned in to place a soft kiss to her mouth.

“Me too, Jade, honestly,” Perrie whispered after she pulled back, “I wish we’d done it sooner, but… This is good too.”

She kissed her again. This time it wasn’t short or soft. Perrie sucked on Jade’s bottom lip and placed her hand on her jaw to control the kiss. Her lips felt smooth and warm running over Jade’s. They were both breathing hard at this point, but neither wanted to stop. Jade braved her tongue between Perrie’s lips to find hers. Perrie seemed to moan at that, but Jade was too consumed with kissing her to be sure. To be fair, it could have been either of them.

Jade moved to press her body against Perrie’s when Perrie pulled back.

“Wow, you’re just in your bra for God’s sake,” Perrie said between heavy breaths. “And I’m here fully dressed.”

“I don’t mind, though, Pez, don’t worry. I love you seeing me like this,” Admitting it made Jade blush furiously, but she wanted to be absolutely honest with Perrie.

“Okay, well… there’s still one thing left, though, isn’t there?” Perrie looked down on Jade’s bra with a lustful look on her face that made Jade giggle. “You do the work, then,” she leaned back on her elbows, gesturing with her hand for Perrie to go on.

Perrie didn’t hesitate to reach for the straps of Jade’s bra and slide them off of her shoulders. When her hard nipples sprung free, Perrie immediately let go of the bra and cupped one of her boobs with her hand. She stroked her thumb over the nipple, and Jade’s breath hitched in her throat. They might have kissed before, but Perrie had never touched her like that before. It sent sparks through her.

Perrie seemed to get more eager the more reactions she could draw from Jade, so she leaned down to put her mouth on the other nipple. She kissed it lightly before opening her lips around it. She rolled the nipple slowly between her lips. The sweet tingling it evoked in Jade made her arch her back and squeeze her eyes shut. She had been ready to get off for a long time, but now she was on the point of telling Perrie to get to it already. She was more than well aware of her dripping wet pussy that had been left untouched to for so long.

Perrie however, was not done with Jade’s boobs quite yet. She placed small kisses between them as she moved on to kissing and licking the other nipple. She pinched the already wet and aching one between her fingers. The simultaneous stimulation had Jade sweating hard. It was more than she had ever gotten from Perrie, but now that she had her, she just wanted more.

Almost as by instinct, she spread her legs slightly and pressed her hips against the other girl. It was enough for Perrie to notice. She let go of her boobs, made quick work of unclipping the back of the bra and removed it from Jade completely. She was now lying entirely naked beside Perrie. The feeling was intoxicating.

Jade didn’t hesitate this time; she wet her lips and kissed Perrie again. Perrie responded as enthusiastically as ever, biting Jade’s lips and sucking hard, but pulled away soon.

She had placed one of her hands on Jade’s stomach. She looked away from Jade’s face down to between her legs and the little tufts of hair there. It was as if Jade’s skin was sizzling with sweet anticipation.

“You can go on, you know.”

“Fuck, Jade.” Perrie’s fingers twitched on her belly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as to compose herself. When she opened them, she seemed determined and eager.

Perrie let her hand drift frustratingly slow down Jade’s belly and onto her thigh. She stroked the sensitive skin and pinched it softly. Finally, _finally_ , she touched Jade where she had needed to be touched all this time.

Perrie’s fingers slid over Jade’s wet slit, spred the wetness over her clit and began rubbing it in torturous, steady circles. After being left untouched for so long, the sudden surge of sensation made Jade cry out. She thrust her hips against Perrie hand, clenched her fingers in the bed sheets and moaned. Her fantasies coming to life… was certainly living up to what she had been hoping for.

“That feel good, babe?” Perrie teased.

“Fuck, yeah, Perrie… don’t stop.”

“What about I change it up about, huh?” Perrie said with a sly twist to her voice. She could see that Jade would come soon if she kept focusing on her clit, so she proceeded to stop and instead insert her middle finger in Jade’s love cave. The other girl was soft and hot and dripping wet, making it easy to slide in another finger right away.

Perrie kept on fucking Jade with her fingers, making sure to put pressure on her g-spot with every thrust. Her fingers were making slick, dirty noises as they moved in and out of her. Jade was writhing on the bed now, moving her hips in rhythm with Perrie’s fingers, trying to get them deeper and chasing her orgasm.

“Perrie, please, I need to come,” she gasped. It felt like the blood in her veins was on fire. She had been building herself up to this all night, she had been impatient for a long time, and now the moment had to finally be there.

“Okay, hun, I’ve got you,” Perrie smiled fondly at her. She moved to kiss the crease of Jade’s neck and shoulder while she withdrew her fingers from her pussy and began moving her three middle fingers in quick, firm circles over her clit.

Jade was quickly nearing her climax. It was evident in the way she was moaning and arching her back, trying to press herself harder against Perrie’s hand. Perrie never slowed down the speed or pressure of her fingers this time. She was determined to give Jade a great fucking orgasm.

“I’m almost there, Pez, fuck,” Jade felt a heat build up in her lower abdomen. Needing to hold on to _something_ , she grabbed hold of one of the pillows behind her head.

The heat continued to build and Jade could feel her muscles begin to tighten and her skin getting hotter. The orgasm finally sent her rocketing over the edge and dissolve into the dizzing pleasure of release. It sparked through her like electricity, making her hips and legs jerk and long, loud whimpers come from her mouth.

When it was over, Jade and Perrie looked at each other and erupted into giggles for the nth time that night. Jade stretched and revelled in the feeling of tension being gone from her body. She felt relaxed and warm, like after a long bath.

Perrie leaned in and began kissing her hungrily, reminding Jade that she was the only one who’d gotten their rocks off. She didn’t let her do anything about it immediately, but lay on top of her with one of her legs in between Jade’s.

They kissed for a long while. Now that Jade was no longer desperate to get off, she was more focused on kissing Perrie well and using her hands to explore her body. She let them roam, over Perrie’s chest and in her hair. All while they kept making out, Jade put her arms around the other girl’s body to hug her tightly against herself. It felt intimate in a way things had never been between them.

All of the touches from Jade made Perrie hotter and hotter under the collar. She was now grinding slowly against Jade’s thigh, seeking friction on her clit through her clothes. Jade let her grip around her waist go, placed her hands on her bum and moved with her. It spurred Perrie on, she began grinding down harder and panted out a broken “Fuck”.

Jade murmured little encouragements as Perrie’s movements grew increasingly more desperate. Her thrusts became smaller, but stronger with intent as she seemingly edged closer to climax.

“Hey, love, want me to sort you out?” whispered Jade into Perrie’s hair. She got a low-pitched moan in response.

Jade quickly let go of Perrie’s bum and undid the button and zip of her trousers, before dipping her hand beneath the waistband and on top of her underwear. Feeling over the fabric of her panties, it was obvious how wet she was. It was soaking through, already making Jade’s fingers damp.

“Gosh, Perrie, you’re dripping.”

“Looking at you like that, I don’t know how it would be possible to not be,” Perrie half chuckled, half groaned, because Jade had finally moved her hand from on her knickers to _in_ her knickers, and was rubbing at her clit with great enthusiasm. It didn’t take long before Perrie shouted out in bliss in Jade’s arms.

*

Afterwards, the two girls lay beside each other on the bed, both trying to catch their breath. Jade attempted to seem cool and collected on the outside, schooling her expression into only part post-sex ecstasy. On the inside, she was fizzing with anticipation thinking of how Perrie and her relationship had changed. She wanted to know if this would be a one time event, or… If they could be _something_?

“So… would you maybe, erm… wanna do this again?”

Perrie turned to look at her. On her face was a massive smile.

“Yeah… yeah, Jade, I would.” Jade couldn't help but return her smile. She was warm all over and there must have been tiny animated butterflies in her belly for real that time. She put her arms around Perrie and pulled her close into a cuddle.

"Cool. Me too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was my first fanfic in literally years, so I hope it wasn't too terrible. Yes, I called Jade's muff a love cave. There's no fanfiction without a cheesy euphemism, okay? And the title is a lyric from Beyoncé's 'Love on Top' :')  
> My fic blog: [yesfemslash](http://yesfemslash.tumblr.com).


End file.
